Overpowered (Term)
An''' Overpowered Weapon ('''OP) is something that belongs to an unofficial weapon type, often featured in many different gaming genres (especially First Person Shooters). These weapons are considered to be more advanced than any other weapon in its class (statistically or advantage-wise). In Combat Arms (or in any other game, for that matter),' ''any weapon' can be "overpowered" in the right hands. There is no single perfect weapon, and even the so-called "weakest" weapons in the game have the potential to be lethal in the hands of a decent player. "Overpoweredness" is a perception of the mind. Assuming that you are killed by a player who constantly wields a MAC-10, you might find that weapon to be largely overpowered. But when you pick up the weapon yourself and try to use it, you realize that it may not be that great to you; leaving you to wonder how the other person can be so skilled with it (and not be a hacker). Nonetheless, even in Combat Arms, there are a handful of weapons that are considered "OP;" only because they seem to give a much larger advantage to a player who wields one. Overpowered weapons are the complete opposite of Underpowered Weapons. Unofficial List As mentioned above, ANY weapon can seem overpowered in the right hands. Yet the following weapons are, by a majority, 'still generally considered as OP overall:' Assault Rifles *The G36 series for the overwhelming combination of heavy firepower, accuracy, and a practical sniper-like scope with the exception of the G36C; far surpassing most other Assault Rifles. The Autumn G36E Valkyrie, apart of the G36E Family has 20 rounds more than most other assault rifles. *The AK series for its makeshift-sniper accuracy (a trait not present in real life) and the high amount of damage it inflicts (an easy 2-3 hit-kill) *The M416 family for its once (almost) non-existent recoil, high fire rate, and decent damage. *M419 Combat CQB SE CAMO Black MOD LE for its perfect accuracy, damage, rate of fire, portability and having no recoil. A real OP weapon. *The L85A1 MOD for its power, scope, tight spread and fast reload speed. *The Azazel Rifle for its power, fast reload, high rate of fire and low recoil *The Mark 2 Version of the SG556 which beats out all of it's own varients including the the NX Rare Camo Version . Tied with AN-94 varients (and maybe even surpassed by forged custome M14 Varients) for best in class accuracy, tied with some M416 varients in recoil, decent portability, and then buffing the ammo loadout over stock to 30/90 as opposed to 20/80. This combined with the fact that any gun modification can repurpose the gun from a long range to CQC roles turns SG556 Mk 2 into a masterpiece. Sniper Rifles *The SR-25 series for being highly-accurate, powerful, and rapid-fire snipers. *The L96A1 Magnum-series, practically inventing the word OP, due to their power, reload speed, and fire rates, something unhead of in the early days, and especially for a bolt-action rifle. *The M107CQ series for being the first snipers to have a double-zoom scope, and a fully auto OHKO with an extremely low chance of getting tanked. *The DSR-1 Tactical, one of the first OP sniper rifles, due to its OHKO capabilities, fast fire-rate, high portability, and 100% accuracy; previously a trait only the M24 and SPR had. *The WA2000 for a highly-accurate, silenced, semi-automatic OHKO capabilities. *#The WA2000-1 Tactical, which combines the traits of the two above weapons (excluding the suppressor), enhancing its capabilities as a semi-automatic OHKO weapon with near-perfect accuracy. *The S58 Musket for having the same stats as the TPG-1 Master with a different scope. *The TPG series' OHKO capabilities, combined with near-perfect accuracy, very light portability, and fast fire-rates. *The TRG series for being a full upgrade TPG series, improving on its weaknesses. *The TRG-SE for its extremely high accuracy, exceedingly fast firing speed (for an OHK sniper), 10 rounds *The TPG-1 Master for maintaining the pre-nerfed traits of both the TPG/TRG series, combined with even '''more' features, making it unstoppable. *The M99-II for its fully automatic OHKO ability and its 99 accuracy rating. Sub-Machine Guns *The P90 series for their fast fire rate, decent damage, and exceedingly large clip size. *The UMP family for its high ammo capacity, decent fire rate, and excellent damage for a Submachine Gun. *The PP-19 family for its ridiculously high Magazine size, steady fire rate, and decent power. *The TMP for its high damage, integrated supressor and iTech scope. *The K7 after forging customizations returns it back to OP status when it was considered such in the open beta era. Having an integrated silencer that uses the old silencer sounds and is harder to detect by players gets complimented by the full suite of customizations Bubba Ares offers. At Level 3, the damage upgrades the gun a borderline 4 hit kill, the barrel upgrades accuracy to a point where it competes with other SMGs, and the Trigger gives a fire rate that is practically the same as the Specialist M134 Minigun. The gun is tied at fire rate with only the Mac-10 when given the same trigger customization. Machine Guns *The RPK-74M, for sniper-like accuracy, high damage, and overall effectiveness. *The MG36, for its devastating similarity to the G36 and it ability to effectively kill from close and extremely far ranges with its scope and devastating stats which few machine guns rival. *The MG42 Steel for its high damage and extreme rate of fire making it very deadly in close quarters Shotguns *The M4 Super 90 due to its high rate of fire for a Shotgun, high damage, relatively silent shots, low recoil, reload speed, and portability (Although the Super 90 might only seem overpowered because almost every other shotgun is "underpowered"). *The Pancor Jackhammer, for its automatic borderline 2-shot kill capability. Pistols *While not necessarily overpowered, the G23 series is known for its clean action, smooth firing speed, and effective damage; a trait most other handguns lack. Can easily replace a primary weapon. *The USP Tactical and USP Tactical SE for their damage and effectiveness; also able to replace a Primary weapon. *The 44Rem Rev for its 2 hit kill, fast reload, and a fire rate that's faster than the Anaconda Gold . *The C1851N for having a fast fire rate for a revolver, high portability and accuracy, and a 2 to 3 shot kill. **It's NX forged variant, M1849 Pocket Revolver, futher improves upon it's stats and adds another clip to an already high ammo loadout for a Power Pistol. Melee Weapons *The Tracker Knife for its extreme lightness, attack speed, and overwhelming damage. *The Dom Pedro Sword for its extreme length, relatively quick attack rate, and raw power; making it very efficient for shifting. *The Tiger Strider for its fast attack speed and severe damage rate, and the ability to OHK with an attack to the back. Explosives *The M32 Grenade Launcher because of its twelve rounds of explosive, 2HKO grenades. Category:System